


Forever and Always

by just_let_me_be



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Christmas AU, Christmas sex, Flirting, Love, M/M, Smut, boys who like boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_let_me_be/pseuds/just_let_me_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up remembering the night he fell in love with the boy in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago and i kinda love it :) so i hope ya'll do too! lemme know! happy holidays and happy new year ya'll :)

Harry looked down on the boy in his arms. Nothing was as beautiful to him as the sleeping blue eyed angel. Harry’s heart swelled as Louis snuggled deeper into his arms murmuring in content. Harry smiled down at him remembering the night they had met, just three years ago.  
***

“Zayn, I don’t want to freaking go to the party. I have finals this week and I need to study,” Harry complained as Zayn pulled him from the dorm room. His black hair was styled up in his normal quif and he wore black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt.

“No, you’re coming with me. You’ve been cooped up in that stupid room for the last week. Besides Niall is going to be there and I know Liam, the guy throwing it. So you’re coming with and you’re going to like it.”

Harry groaned but managed to grab his jacket from the desk chair. It was winter and Christmas was just around the corner, two days actually. It didn’t matter though it’s not like he had anywhere to be. His sister Gemma was off with her boyfriend in God knows where and his mum and Robin were off in Jamaica on their second honeymoon. Harry was okay with it though they were still planning to have their family time and exchange gifts. Nothing too fancy just something heartfelt and personal.

They walked about half a block from the dorms before coming upon a giant frat house overflowing with people. Music blared some hip hop song that Harry wasn’t too familiar with. Heat radiated off the crowded bodies. There had to be over two hundred people in the house not to mention the countless others who were on the lawn. 

Harry wasn’t too sure he knew anyone but Zayn had dragged him all the way here and Harry was bound to make the best of it. He grabbed a red cup and filled it with beer from a keg. He drank it in one gulp and quickly refilled it. Zayn had walked off and Harry saw him hugging a boy with short brown hair and kind brown eyes. He assumed him to be Liam, his hand was low on Zayn’s back. Harry had the feeling that these two were a little more than just friends. Harry didn’t care Zayn would tell him when the time was right. 

He looked around the crowed house, people were on top if each other everywhere he gazed. Girls were grinding and twerking on guys, half looked like they were just a few steps away from throwing up everything but their memories. Harry wasn’t too fond of girls like that, there was something about them that irked Harry to the extreme. He had little to no respect for girls like that. He had even less respect for the boys who didn’t treat the girls with what they deserved. Harry assumed he felt that way because it had been instilled in him from being raised by only his mom and sister for so long. 

Harry walked in to what he thought was the living room where a group of people were all dancing on each other like a giant mosh pit. The smell of beer and weed or what Harry thought was weed filled the air. His eyes fell on a couple, the girls long brown hair was flowing over her hands as she lifted it up in the air and danced on the boy. She wasn’t being vulgar like some of the other girls, she danced with what Harry would call classy sexy. The boy behind her had his hands placed low on her waist his black skinny jeans threw contrast to her lighter colored legs. Harry could faintly see the tattoo that wrapped around his right wrist. He still couldn’t see his face but something about the boy was captivating. The curve of his hips as they swayed back and forth to the beat or the way his tanned skin held visible beads of sweat. Harry’s mouth had gone dry, he took a sip of his beer, his eyes never leaving the boy on the makeshift dance floor. His fringe covered his face and Harry wished he would turn his head so he could see him full on. Harry almost choked when a pair of crystal blue eyes locked with his. 

He didn’t miss a beat as they stared at each other, a smirk flashed across his face and a slight smile appeared on his lips. Harry’s heart picked up pace, he had never experienced such instant reaction to a person much less any boy. The boy finally looked back to the girls he was dancing with, he whispered something to her and she smiled. Harry turned on his heel as he hurried out of the room. His heart was pounding and he was lightly dizzy from the alcohol. 

He managed to get to the kitchen where he found Zayn sitting on the counter and Liam in between his legs, talking. He walked up to them and leaned against the counter top. Zayn looked down at him, stopping the conversation with Liam.

“What the hell happened to you?” Zayn asked.

“Nothing,” Harry whispered. 

“Really? Because it looks like you just saw a ghost,” Liam said, raising one perfect brow at him.

“Really, I am fine.” Harry shook his head.

“This is Liam by the way, not that you hadn’t already figured that out.” Zayn gestured to Liam who smiled. 

“Harry. It’s nice to meet you.” Harry held out his hand which the other boy grabbed. “So, what’s going on here?” Harry moved his pointer finger between the two. Liam ducked his head rubbing the back of his neck while Zayn looked away ignoring Harry.

“I’m gonna go see if everyone’s having a good time.” Liam said maneuvering out of Zayn’s legs. Liam winked at Zayn before he headed out of the kitchen.

“Say nothing,” Zayn said without looking at Harry.

“I didn’t say anything.” 

Zayn hopped off the counter and turned to Harry. “We’re just friends.”

“Sure you are.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, Harry watched as he stomped off out of the room. Harry shook his head and smiled. He turned back to the counter picking up his cup and taking a swig. 

“What are you drinking?” A voice asked from behind Harry. He spun around almost sloshing his drink all over himself. He is eyes locked with a pair of piercing blue ones that seemed to hold a bit of mischief on them. 

“B-beer,” Harry stammered a bit.

“Well that’s not a decent drink, here.” The boy said reaching up over Harry’s head. He opened a cabinet door and pulled out a bottle of Crown Royal Rum. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Relax it’s my bottle.” The boy assured Harry. 

Harry shook his head but accepted the cup of rum that the blue eyed boy handed him. He took a sip and coughed as the rich liquid seared the back of his throat.

“You should water it down with a coke.” The boy laughed. 

Harry tried to chuckle but it only made the burning sensation hurt more, he felt like a wimp. It’s not like he never had hard liquor before, he just hadn’t had it in a long time.

“No, it’s not that bad.”

The boy chuckled, “I’m Louis.”

“Harry.” 

“Nice to meet you Harry, so, wanna tell me why you were staring at me earlier?”

Harry froze for a second and turned to Louis. “Um.” Was all that seemed to come out.

“Um’s not an answer Harry.” Louis pouted his lips a bit and Harry had the feeling that the boy was flirting with him.

“Are you flirting with me?” Harry asked. He almost wished he hadn’t said it, until the mischievous look came back to Louis eye.

“It’s possible.” Louis lip twitched. Harry smiled at him as butterflies attacked his stomach or maybe that was the rum. Harry looked down at his cup and took another sip from it. “Hey, you wanna go somewhere a little bit quieter?” 

Harry nodded and followed Louis upstairs and into a bedroom. There were clothes on the floor and football gear thrown about. He glanced over at the dresser and saw a picture that looked like a younger Louis. He jumped when the door shut behind him. 

“Thank God, now I can hear.” Louis threw his head back and rubbed his temples. “Sorry about the mess, not exactly the neatest person.”

Harry shook his head, “S’okay.”

Louis picked up the clothes and tossed them into a linen basket, Harry hadn’t noticed that he brought the bottle of rum with them. Louis sat on the floor and lifted the bottle to his lips and took a small sip, eyes squinting as the liquid ran down his throat, he lifted the bottle up offering it to Harry. He took it and drank.

“So, tell me Harry, how did you end up at this party?” Louis asked.

“My best mate dragged me here, said I needed to get out of the dorms.” Louis nodded at him. “What about you. Why did ya’ll throw this party?”

“What makes you think I helped?” 

Harry shrugged and looked at the boy. “Well this is your room and the party is clearly going on beneath it.” Harry raised his eyebrow. 

Louis laughed.

“Well aren’t you a regular Sherlock.” His lip twitched and curled into a crooked smile. “Actually it’s sorta my birthday party.”

“When’s your birthday?”

“Tomorrow.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, sending chocolate curls in his face. He pushed them back and smiled at Louis. “It must suck having a birthday on Christmas.”

Louis nodded and took another sip, “You have no idea. Christmas birthdays suck monkey balls.”

“Monkey balls?”

Louis just nodded and handed the bottle to Harry. “So who’s your best mate?”

“Mm, Zayn Malik. You probably don’t know him-“

“No, I do, my best mate is crushing on him.”

“Wait your Liam’s best mate?”

Louis nodded his blue eyes shining. “Yep.” He let the p pop. 

They stayed there and talked as they drained the bottle of rum little by little. Harry was surprised that he wasn’t entirely drunk yet. He focused all of his attention on Louis as they talked about school and football. Louis was on the team along with Liam, that’s why they were in the house. The whole team lived there. They drifted through conversation like they had been friends for years and Harry found that oddly comforting. After all the only other people he really had that with was Zayn and Niall. 

“Can I do something,” Louis suddenly asked after Harry had just told him an embarrassing story that involved a bet and Harry riding a skateboard down the street naked.

“Yeah, sure.” And before Harry knew it Louis lips were crashing into his. They tasted like rum and coke. Harry was a little taken aback, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. Louis lips were soft and warm. His hand snaked their way into Harry’s hair and he pulled gently. Harry pushed him back so that he was hovering above Louis. The kiss never broke. Harry felt Louis tug at the hem of his t-shirt and without even thinking he lifted his arms so the older boy could remove it.

Louis flipped them over so that he was straddling Harry as he planted kiss after kiss on Harry’s now swollen lips. Harry knew that they probably shouldn’t be doing this, not with so many people down stairs. But he didn’t care, something about the feeling of Louis’ body pressed against his own was exhilarating and exciting. Zayn did day he needed to get out of the dorm and have some fun. Well that’s what he was doing. 

Harry’s hands traveled up Louis’ shirt and raked across the muscles that were hiding there. His skin was warm and inviting and all Harry wanted was to feel it against his own body. Louis bit at Harry’s bottom lip and Harry let out a moan. Louis hands traveled down to grasp at Harry’s bum. Harry removed Louis shirt as he fumbled with the belt on his own jeans, desperately trying to get them off. Louis reached out and help removing the jeans in one swift jerk. Harry gasped as his hard cock hit the cool air of Louis room. 

Before he had the chance to do anything Louis mouth was trailing his stomach and then wrapping around Harry fully taking him as far as he could go. Harry’s toes curled and his breath hitched as he tangled his hands in Louis soft silky hair. Louis tongue swirled around him and prodded Harry’s slit tasting his pre-cum. Harry’s fingers tightened as Louis bobbed his head slightly digging his fingers into Harry’s back. 

 

It didn’t take long before Harry felt the pooling heat in his abdomen and he was making mewing noises. He reached down to pull Louis off but he just tightened his grip on Harry’s sweaty body. Harry felt himself release into Louis mouth and he watched him swallow with bated breath and wide eyes. He had never been with a guy who had actually swallowed. 

Louis pulled off of him wiping at his mouth and Harry immediately pushed Louis down to return the favor. He watched as Louis steadily came undone at the touch of Harry. Sure Harry had been with a few other guys but never had he felt like this. The euphoria of just sucking Louis off was more than Harry had ever felt since he had been sexually active with guys. He swallowed just like Louis had done and fell to lay next to Louis on the floor, who was sweating and panting heavily, eyes closed and his arm draped over them. 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Louis whispered. 

Harry chuckled, he hadn’t been expecting that either.

“You don’t sound disappointed.” 

Now it was Louis turn to chuckle, “That’s because I wasn’t.”

“Good.”

Louis turned to look at Harry, one eye poking out from his tanned arm. “Are you up for more?”

“If you’re asking permission to fuck me, you had me the moment our eyes locked on the dance floor.” 

Louis laughed causing his eyes to crinkle and he turned to climb on top of Harry. His legs locked around Harry waist and his lips crashed with Harry’s already swollen ones. Louis pulled Harry up and threw him down on the bed, he reached over and pulled something out of a drawer. Harry heard the pop of the lid and looked up to see Louis squirting lube onto his fingers. Harry’s muscled tightened in anticipating the feel of Louis inside of him. He hissed as he felt Louis fingers grazed against his hole. Louis slipped one finger in and pumped. 

“More,” he whispered and Louis obliged and added another finger. Harry’s body jerked and he pushed down harder on Louis fingers essentially fucking himself. He let out a string of curses as Louis fingers grazed his prostate. “Theretherethere.” His words strung together, almost incomprehensible.

Louis pulled his fingers out and Harry whimpered at the loss of contact. He watched as Louis spread a condom and lube onto his hard cock. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s knees and lined himself up with Harry’s hole. He pushed himself in and Harry sighed at the return of contact. 

“Damn, you are tight,” Louis gasped. 

Harry chuckled.

“Just move already.”

Louis did as he was told and pulled out and slammed back in. His hand reached out and grasped Harry’s throbbing dick in his hand and began to thrust up and down. By this time Harry was too far gone to comprehend anything that was going on except for the feeling of Louis. Louis was everywhere, all around him. Harry’s brain was fuzzy and his skin felt like it was on fire. How the hell was there this much passion in two people who had just met. They hadn’t even had a conversation that lasted more than a few hours. How were their bodies fitting together like they were made   
for each other. 

Harry felt the heat in his abdomen one again and he came with a cry of Louis name all over his hand. Harry felt Louis’ hands tighten on his waist as he let out a moan that sent shivers up Harry’s spine. Louis collapsed on top of Harry. His breath was gone and his hair was going in different directions. Sweat dripped down his spine and his arms.

“That was-“Harry tailed off unable to finish his sentence. 

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s collar bone.

“Uh huh.” Louis nodded. Harry and Louis laid there neither one moving, Harry felt his eyes start to droop and before he knew it he was passed smooth out.

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar room, it was a few seconds before the events of last night filled his memory. He laid back down as the feeling of bliss over took his body. He could still feel Louis fingers on his body and the touch of his lips on his skin. Then it hit him, he looked around and realized that Louis wasn’t next to him. He swung his legs over the bed and grabbed his boxer briefs from off the floor. He –grabbed a discarded t-shirt and tossed it over his head. He opened the door as quietly as he could and snuck back down stairs. He could hear someone rummaging around in the kitchen. Harry hesitated to walked around the corner not sure if he was about to meet one if Louis team mates, he tried to come up with a story as to why he was still there. He sucked in a deep breath and turned only to find that it was Louis making all the noise.

“Uh morning?” Harry said. Louis looked up from the cabinet he was digging in. 

“Morning,” he said as a smiled tugged his lips upward. “You hungry?”

“Yeah, starving.”

Louis nodded and began to fill up the bowls he had removed from the cabinet with cereal. “I’d cook you a hot breakfast but the lads like having a kitchen and a house.”

Harry laughed as he took the bowl from Louis. “You that bad of a cook?”

“The worst.”

They ate in silence for a moment before something popped into Harry’s mind, “Happy birthday Louis.”

Louis smiled a bit and shook his head. “You remembered that?”

“I remember everything from last night.” Harry ducked his head to hide the blush that crossed his cheeks.

Louis didn’t say anything he just finished his cereal and placed the bowl in the sink. He walked past Harry, his bare arm brushed Harry’s chest. “So are you coming or not?”

Harry turned and followed the blue eyed boy up stairs. Louis left Harry to go take a shower and Harry took the time to get dressed and check his phone. Three missed texts. The first was from Zayn. 

_I hope the reason you’re not home is because you got laid!_

Harry typed a reply, _oh shush you twat! Did you and Liam get after it?_

The next was from Niall, _Merry Christmas mate! Zayn wants to know if you got laid!!!_ Harry ignored the last part and wished the blonde lad a merry Christmas back.

The final message was from his mum, _Morning hun Robin and I got home early, Gemma will be home too! Come over for Christmas dinner! Love you bunches and Merry Christmas!_

Harry looked up as Louis walked into the room, towel low on his waist and there was another tattoo that Harry hadn’t noticed on his chest. Water dripped down his chest and Harry had the urge to lick it off. 

“You’re staring Harry,” Louis said glancing at the boy as he pulled a shirt out of the dresser. He slipped on a pair of boxer briefs and the shirt before he towel dried his chestnut fringe.

“What are you doing today?” Harry asked.

“Nothing. Why?’

Harry smiled. “Fancy coming with me to my family’s house for dinner?”

“Why not.”

They pulled up to Harry’s family’s home at six. Harry could hear the Christmas music emanating from the home. Harry smiled as the familiar scent of cranberry and pine. He opened the door and called out.

“Mum, Robin?” 

“In here sweetie!” Harry’s mum’s voce called out. 

Harry followed the sound and pulled Louis along with him into the dining area. Harry walked in and saw his mother and step-father setting the table.

“Hello mum, Robin.” Harry inclined his head to the older gentlemen and pulled his mother in for a hug.

“Merry Christmas Son,” Robin said as he hugged Harry.

“Harry darling who’s this?” Anne asked looking at Louis, who was trying to make himself look as small as a field mouse. 

Harry smiled at him.

“This is Louis. A new friend, today’s his birthday.” He turned to his mother. 

She smiled up at him with a knowing look, before turning to Louis.

“Well, nice of you to join us. Please make yourself at home, and happy birthday.” Anne said as she hugged Louis.

“Thank you Mrs. Twist.”

“Please call me Anne.” She smiled at him before returning to the kitchen.

Gemma arrived not too long after Harry and Louis. They all piled around the dinner table and ate. Harry listened as Gemma told stories of her vacation. Louis hand found Harry’s under the table and he squeezed. Harry returned the gesture as he watched his family interact. It didn’t take long for Louis to join in on the conversation and before Harry knew it, it was like Louis had always been part of the family. Everything was easy and natural. Harry was starting to think that the world was trying to tell him something, with the way that they fit together the night before and the way that they seemed to fit together now was meant to be. Harry caught sight of Louis laughing at something Robin had said and that was when he knew it. There was no way he was letting this beautiful boy go.

“You’ve been really quiet all night. What’s up Harry?” Louis asked as Harry passed him a soapy plate.

“Just thinking.”

Louis quirked an eyebrow at him. “Thinking about what?”

“You, and me.”

“What about you and me?” 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Louis looked at him with squinted eyes before he scooped up bubbles and blew them in Harry’s face. Thus starting a battle that ended up with both of them soaking wet and the dishes scattered all over the counter. Harry smiled down at Louis who looked like a wet cat, Louis glanced up at him before reaching out and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“What was that for?” Harry gasped.

“You looked too tempting to pass up.”

Harry smiled at him and pecked his lips lightly.

“What happened in here?” Harry turned to see his mother with a look of horror plastered to her face.

“Louis blew bubbles in my face,” Harry said simply.

“Clean it up now.” She pointed at both boys her face stern and slightly amused.

“Yes, ma’am,” they said in unison. 

Harry turned and grabbed dry towel from the counter and handed it to Louis.

“We better do as she says.” He smiled. 

“Thanks for bringing me tonight,” Louis said as they climbed into Harry’s old bed. By the time they had cleaned up their mess and got all the dishes done it was well past midnight and Robin had suggested that they stayed the night and left in the morning.

“No problem Lou.”

Harry pulled the cover up over them and Louis cuddled up into Harry’s side, the twin mattress wasn’t exactly made for two. Harry savored the feel of Louis bare skin against his own. They still fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Hey, Harry.” Louis’ sleepy voice came from under the covers.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna go on a date with me?” 

“I’d love to.”

***

From that night on Harry and Louis had been inseparable. They moved in together after a year and Harry loved every second of it.   
Louis stirred in Harry’s arms.

“I can feel you staring at me,” he mumbled.

Harry laughed, “I’m sorry.” 

Louis peeked up at him with one eye.

“What?”

Harry watched as the sun shined over Louis beautiful tanned face, his eyes glittered a cerulean blue. Harry brushed his lips lightly over Louis’.

“Will you marry me?”

Louis eyes went wide and he sat up grasping at the head board. “Are you serious?”

“Never been more serious.” He reached behind a picture of him and Louis and pulled out a silver band. 

Louis breath caught and tears filled his eyes.

“Yes, yes I will marry you.” With that Louis crashed their lips together, bodies fitting perfectly just like they had the first night they had met. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.” Harry pulled Louis into his arms and held him there. “Forever and always.”

The End.


End file.
